Beginning As We Mean To Go On
by Notatleast13
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have sex for the first time since entering their relationship. Pure smut.


This is what she had waited for so long, so why was she so apprehensive?

Sakura waited, fingers nervously scratching at the lining of the duvet cover, waiting for Sasuke to return from the bathroom. It had been a month since they started 'dating', if a romantic relationship with Sasuke could hold such a title, and it was now, at Sasuke's flat in the heart of Konoha, that they finally had decided to have sex. It was a big deal for the girl. This was, at the age of eighteen, to be her first time, and she was naturally nervous about the whole situation. She couldn't imagine Sasuke had had sex either, as even despite his good looks and all the female attention he received, he both did not seem to have the time or the interest, but she also couldn't imagine Sasuke showing any nerves about it. He'd probably be perfect at it all straight away anyway, as he always was.

There was a sound and then Sasuke appeared at the door, looking in at Sakura. His eyes gave nothing away, but she perhaps noted a flicker of anticipation as he examined her lying on the bed. She wore nothing but a light pink, satin nighty, cut short at mid-thigh length. Sasuke himself wore only his underwear. Despite herself, and despite her feelings for Sasuke, and the absolute thrill of seeing him so bare, Sakura felt a short wave of worry once again.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, moving towards the bed.

For a brief moment Sakura thought about saying no, backing out of it. But no, this was what she wanted. What she had always wanted. And anyway, just behind all these feelings of doubt, bursting through, was a massive helping of anticipation. And as the lean muscled form of Sasuke squeaked down onto the bed, on his knees by her feet, this feeling only rose. Already, just at the thought of things to come, Sakura felt herself becoming ever slightly aroused.

"I'm ready, Sasuke," Sakura finally answered, bright emerald eyes looking up at the man.

Sasuke smirked slightly and nodded, "Well alright then."

At this the Uchiha then leant down over her, and their lips met, softly at first, but then with rising vigour, the sound of the bed squeaking ever so as their heads moved and the impact of their lips permeating out into the otherwise silent room. Sasuke's tongue then found itself inside Sakura's mouth, and their two tongues danced around together, the passion building and building.

Finally then Sasuke pulled away, only to push his mouth onto the girl's neck. Pale and soft, Sakura moaned, only quietly, as his lips began their work here, and she moaned even louder, though still to a quiet degree, as the man caught her skin between his teeth ever slightly. He pulled up, Sakura's breathe already huffing, and then moved his hands to the straps of her nightie.

With a surprising amount of speed he quickly pulled down the top half, and to the sound of Sakura's gasp Sasuke smirked down at what he saw. Sakura's breasts were perfect. From her flat on the back position they lay somewhat flat themselves, though they were still notably perky. As ever, they were not of a particularly large size, but she was no longer the flat chested girl she had been back when they were genin in Team 7 together. They were nice and rounded, with a relatively big space between them, her nipples, a dark pink, centred and only very, very slightly to the side.

Sasuke, now very much turned on himself, moved his hand to her left breast and gave a very slight squeeze. Sakura's eyes now were closed in anticipation at his touch, so he moved his fingers up to the nipple, and began to play with it, moving in circles from the outer areola to the tip itself. He then moved down to lick the other breasts nipple, and Sakura moaned as he flicked it up and down, side to side, with the tip of his tongue. Her nipples very soon became hardened, the bumps of the areola nicely on display, the nipples themselves standing beautifully up and away.

Sasuke played with her breasts a bit longer, unable, on his first viewing of a woman's tits, to help himself. He wobbled them, enjoying watching them go up and down, and he pinched the nipple, enjoying the tensing of Sakura's body and the power he seemed to have over her with just the touch of such small things. Sakura herself just lay there, allowing him his way, only very quietly moaning at the touch of her sensitive nips.

He could not help himself any longer. He removed his own underwear so now he was naked, and with one hand began to slowly rub the shaft of his penis, the other hand rubbing in circles Sakura's right nipple.

Sakura opened her eyes now to see Sasuke's cock out in the open. At first she felt slightly afraid, but seeing him move it so sensually, it only served to turn her on even more. It was on the big side of average, to her medical knowledge at least. More impressive in length then in girth. She put it somewhere around seven inches. It was hairless at the base, Sasuke clearly having shaved for the occasion.

"Sasuke," she muttered, watching his hand slowly move up and down the foreskin, "Sasuke, put it in me."

He smirked again, before ripping off the rest of her nightie.

"Not yet."

Now fully naked herself, Sasuke could finally enjoy his girlfriend's true naked form. She was toned of course, though still on the skinny side. He liked how the line around her abdomen moved down to the crotch area, and her toned thighs, currently pushed together in her nervousness so the pink lips of her pussy ever slightly were pushed out… it made him feel like cumming right there and then.

He spread her legs, and enjoyed fully the look of her vagina. She had shaved too, so it was bare. The pussy: Red, and already very wet. Her labia was present but not large in anyway, her clit was small as well, and the vagina hole itself looked tight. She had broken her hymen already through previous masturbation, he had been told, but he was excited to be the first to properly and truly penetrate her.

Her eyes sparkled with fear again, he could tell, but she needed not to worry yet, as he had other plans for her delightful little pussy first, before his dick would make entry.

Sasuke moved down, noting with glee Sakura pushing her bottom half up to him, and his mouth made contact with her clit. There was an immediate reaction. A loud moan emitted from Sakura this time, as Sasuke's tongue began to dance and flick on top of her clit, and the moans did not subside, they continued, moans of pure delight and desperation.

"Nnnngh, Sasuke. Oh, oh Sas… mmmmmm, MMMMM!"

He brought one finger up, and whilst licking her clit, pushed it slowly inside of her, drawing back and in in a come-hither motion, his finger tip sliding against the top wall of her vagina.

"Yes, yes, yes oh, oh Oh, Sasuke! Please! P-please, nnnnnngh, oh god, yes!"

He switched it about, moving his finger to flick and play with her clit, and his mouth going to town on her vagina. He licked her out almost aggressively, tongue fucking her, in and out, then moving it up and down, all around, onto the lips, back onto the clit – Sakura was in absolute hysterics at this point.

"Sasuke! Oh my god, oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Shit, mmmm, god!"

And then, a squirt.

Sasuke blinked as liquid flew out and hit him in the face. Sakura seemed almost unknowing, her breathing incredibly heavy, her magnificently shaped tits moving up and down, up and down with her chest.

Sasuke wiped away her fluid and gave it a taste, before smiling at the girl, who was already sweating, pink locks out of place and falling down upon her forehead and in front of her eyes.

"Well, my girlfriend's a squirter."

Sakura's face went as pink as her hair, as she just about managed to calm down.

Although before she knew it, Sasuke's cock had slid into her vagina, completely without warning.

Her legs spread and to either side of his body, she gave out a loud and shocked cry as he penetrated her. Sasuke seemed to like this surprise, as he began to, slowly at first and without much force, thrust in and out.

Sakura bit her lip, flinging her head back onto the pillow, feeling and enjoying his cock move about her insides. He began to pick up pace, and Sakura moaned, gasping too when Sasuke's hands gripped hard her thighs, as he moaned himself too.

"Sasuke, oh please, yes, f-fuck… fuck me."

Sasuke thrusted harder and faster, raising the girl's legs up, her pink vagina stretched ever so as his dick moved forwards and backwards.

"Nnngh, Sakura… Oh god."

"Sasuke, ohhh, ohhhhhhhh fuck me, fuck me harder, please, please, pleasepleaseplease fuck me."

The movement was becoming unbearable for both of them now as they each felt an orgasm come closer and closer.

"S-Sakura, your pussy is so tight. So nggh, so tight."

Sakura could barely contain her ecstasy now. She gripped her own breasts hard, in such joy at being fucked she could barely find her nipples to play with. She was screaming by now too, the feeling of cock inside her tight snatch that good.

"OHHHH! OHHHH! MMMMM! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! YESSSSS! I'M GONNA CUM SASUKEEEE, GOD, YESSS, I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Sakura," Sasuke managed to say back as he rammed her, "Same, same Sakura."

Her lovely, tight, red pussy continued to be pummelled.

"YES! MMMMMM, FUCKING HELL YES YES YES OH GOD MMMMMMMM OHHHHHHH OHHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura's bottom half was risen high now and she squeezed her thighs together, her insides pressing against Sasuke's cock as his warm ejaculate spunked out inside her. The warmth it gave her, just the feeling of his semen inside her pussy, it was so, so good.

Sasuke gasped loudly, as if he was at a lack of oxygen, and he pulled himself out, cum still pumping out the tip of his dick, and cum and her own natural fluids dripping out of Sakura's pussy.

The Uchiha collapsed down next to his girlfriend, who had not yet gathered her composure. Her tits had her own hand marks on from squeezing so hard during the orgasm, her nips still erect and to attention. Pussy juice leaked out onto the sides of bare thighs, and her facial expression was almost tranquil.

Their feet entwined and the two shared a light kiss as the feelings of absolute pleasure died down somewhat.

It was a first fuck to remember, that was for sure.

* * *

Straight up porn for you there. No real semblance of a plot! Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
